


Whumptober 2020 #28

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental shooting, Accidents, Concerned Friends, Gun Violence, M/M, Magmoto, Mild Blood, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS.Prompt- Accidents
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Whumptober 2020 #28

“He’s this way!” Thomas called, bolting after the killer.

“Why does he do these things?” Higgins rolled her eyes.

Gordon nodded, drawing his gun. Both started running in the same direction as Thomas.

Higgins pulled out in front. Gordon slowing his pace slightly to watch her back. Sounds of a struggle came from up ahead.

Two men in white were fighting. With how quick they were both moving, it was almost impossible to tell them apart. Or who had the upper hand.

“Police! Hands up!” Gordon’s eyes flicked between the two men, trying to figure out which was his boyfriend.

“Just shoot!” Thomas called back, identifying himself, “Do it!”

Gordon fired at Not-Thomas. Then watched the events unfold in some sort of slow motion.

At the last moment, Not-Thomas twisted. Throwing Thomas directly in the path of the two bullets. Identical marks appeared on Thomas’ back. Followed by red liquid dribbling out and downwards. Higgins gasped.

Not-Thomas took the opportunity to slam Thomas’ face into his knee. Blood spurted from Thomas’ nose as he fell to the floor. Unconscious. 

Higgins crossed the distance between them and took a swing. Not-Thomas jumped back just in time. He took off running with Higgins in close pursuit. Rick and TC arrived. Having responded to Thomas’ earlier call.

Rick went to check on Thomas. TC gently clasped his hand around the gun and plucked it out of Gordon’s grasp. Without the gun there, Gordon could see that his hands were tense. They ached too.

Feeling disconnected, Gordon watched Rick pull out a phone. He could hear him speaking. But he couldn’t comprehend what was being said. Something rolled down his cheeks. Shakily, Gordon reached up and touched it. Water. He was crying. Of course he was.

TC slid back into his view. Saying something. Rick turned back to look at him. Also saying something.

Eventually, the brain fog cleared just enough for Gordon to hear the last part of Rick’s sentence.

“…shot.”

TC looked at Gordon, “Are you hearing me?”

“Yes.” Gordon hoarsely choked out.

“What happened?” Rick asked.

“I… I…”

“Who shot Thomas?”

TC connected the dots, “Was it you?”

“I… I… yes.” Gordon fell to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Should Thomas live?  
> PR: Yes.  
> Me: Well I'm not afraid to shoot a bitch to make my Whumptober stuff special.  
> PR: Consider this my atonement to the readers after what I did for Whumptober #4.  
> Me: (had to check #4)  
> PR: This has been a long and... interesting road.  
> (later)  
> Me: hmm  
> PR: Hmm in-f*cking-deed.  
> (later)  
> PR: He ready to shoot Thomas with his love gun.  
> PR: And by love I mean gun.  
> PR: He going to shoot Thomas with his gun gun.
> 
> Part 2 on the morrow!


End file.
